


Attempting to Set Things Right

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Oneshot, Post-City of Glass and pre-City of Fallen Angels but in an AU, Some slight spoilers for future books, drabble-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: AU. Clary regrets turning down the Faerie Queen's offer at the end of City of Glass and attempts to set things right... but it will change anything in the heart of one who's already decided?
Relationships: All the friendships - Relationship, Clary and Jace and Magnus and Alec and Meliorn and Izzy at this point. But they're not big here
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Attempting to Set Things Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRosesBurnBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRosesBurnBlue/gifts).



'I should just give the Seelie Queen what she wants', Clary had thought. 'Isabelle dated Meliorn, so he can't be all that bad. And this way, that bitch of a queen won't have a beef with me again.'

And that was what led to Clary, for the second time, walked further and further into Moon Lake—feeling she was about to drown, and wondering why she was even bothering ruining her clothes in muddy water, when she and her friends were finally pulled into the Faerie Court.

"Aaaaaand why'd we have to come here again, Clary?" Simon asked, as memories of when she kissed Jace here when she was still dating Simon, surely played in his mind. 

Clary still felt awful about that—and how it had somewhat led to his becoming a vampire--even f it couldn't have been helped, and they were right as rain now.

"I just... think I need to tell the Faerie Queen that I changed my mind, and that I'll help Meliorn get a seat on the council," said Clary, as Isabelle rolled her eyes. Despite dating Meliorn, maybe Izzy doubted the idea of him being a leader more than she showed—and perhaps she was wise to—or was it that she thought she could have done this in Clary's stead?

Jace had remained quiet throughout this entire trip and discussion here, but Clary didn't think he was brooding. No, he hadn't been doing that since they started dating—thank Mokona (1)—but did he think this whole thing was a bad idea?

"Clary... I don't know if it's a good idea to mess with the Queen like this,” Jace said now, as he looked at Clary with blazing golden eyes. “Faeries are very sensitive. You might think you're finally giving the woman what she wants, but the Queen may think you're twisting the dagger in even deeper."

And Clary wondered if Jace was thinking what she was: about how the last time they were here, the woman had taken a particular interest in destroying her. And would she find that same desire again, even though Clary was now trying to do her a favor?

Clary shook her head at that notion. They'd come this far, so it'd probably be best to not dwell on such things but rather to act. So she charged forward, under the vine-y ceiling above her, and into the Queen's throne room, all while Alec was saying, "I think I agree with Jace on this one. And we should have brought Magnus, just in case…"

But it was too late now, in more than one way. And this was proven as the Queen glared at Clary and waved her away. "Changed your mind about my offer, I see. If only I were a human, so _my_ fancies could be as fleeting. But unfortunately, like the truth we can only say forever, I'm afraid that once we faeries have made up our mind, we stay that way."

"So does that mean you'll honor your promise to help Clary now, your lady-ship?" Simon asked the question Clary was too afraid to, like only a best friend could. She smiled at him, but then frowned as he got closer to the dangerous lady’s throne. Though she had daggers and her stele on her, the artist part of Clary almost wished she had brought colored pencils she could throw at the woman if she crossed the line.

"God, Simon, no!" Isabelle chastised, as she seemed to take note of all the red rubies around her with a laidback awe. Clary wondered what that was about… "You may have just made her indifferent towards our cause because of your poor word choices. 'Lady-ship'? Really?!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Isabelle..." Clary promised Simon—since if anything happened here, it wasn't his fault—even though she didn’t quite believe things would be alright. And if the way the Queen was smiling at her wickedly now was any indication, Clary had the right to feel on edge here. And she hated it.

"Yes, Simon, it'll be fine. For her majesty will _surely_ prove how the Fair Folk are as loyal as they are lovely," Jace cut in as he beamed in the fae’s direction. But Clary noted something dark in his eyes, as if he'd noted how the Queen seemed to admire his charms and didn't quite like it.

"…Oh, very well. I will help you... for the ghost of a feeling Jace has given me here. And work that riddle out yourself. But don't spend any more seconds in time since gone."

And once the deal was apparently struck, the faerie had Clary and her friends get sucked back up through the lake—that was now somehow above the throne room now?—as she kicked them out of her lands, and back to the disgusting mud that Clary despised.

Eventually, Clary would realize she'd traveled to an alternate dimension in this place (and had temporarily lost her memories of her home while doing so), but things here weren't completely different from her old one … since even here, the Seelie Queen had been doing everything for the sake of her and Sebastian’s son.

…And by her ghost comment, she'd meant that the alternate and dark Jace would fall for the ghost, Livvy.

**Author's Note:**

> That was an anime reference, since Clary loves anime.
> 
> And there are some spoilers in this. Sorry, Liz. Hopefully you’ll forget them. But I wanted to write you something TMI again, now that you’ve actually read the first book.
> 
> And the last part was supposed to tie into a story piece I had where the Jace from Edom falls in love with Livvy in The Wicked Powers, but I decided to cut it. Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> I also wrote this, because as much as I love Clary… so much pain could have been avoided if she’d just said yes to the faerie queen’s request (though I get why she didn’t). So I had her trying that here, even if it amounted to nothing in the end.
> 
> I’m also glad to write all my babies from this fandom for the first time.
> 
> Oh, and Izzy taking note of the rubies in the Queen’s domain was supposed to show that she knew about the future and the Endarkened—since they wear red—and was already hinting that she was going to side with them.


End file.
